Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve an earpiece device that produces audio for a user. Some earpieces also feature memory for storing audio, such as music, podcasts, and audiobooks, stored on a second device. The user may request to transfer some media items to the earpiece, and the earpiece may present the media items at the request of the user.